


Juris Imprudence Mini-Fills

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Juris Imprudence [12]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, M/M, mini-fills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mini-fills that didn't warrant their own post</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They'd worked Jack over so thoroughly that even his teeth and his eyeballs hurt, and the slightest shift was enough to make tears roll down his face.  
  
The kid held him close, cradled Jack's head on his lap, gave Jack his own rations of water, and endured slaps and cussing when he snarled at their captors in Arabic to leave them alone.  
  
The kid was warm and soft and the only unpainful thing in this world, and he whispered nonsense things, comforting things, like, "Somewhere there is a sky, and it's beautiful," and Jack was ready to fly away there.

*

Jack saw it in the kid's eyes, the spark of hope for freedom that no terror could subdue, when they heard choppers overhead.  
  
Their captors started yelling, and gunfire exploded all around them, and the prisoners moved as one, surged for the door, and they were free, and then there was dust and danger and death and -  
  
The last Jack saw of the kid, spec ops guys were bundling him into another chopper, and Jack ached with the need to say 'Thank you' for the rest of his life - until the day the office was under siege and Daniel Jackson, hunkered under his desk, chanted like a mantra, "Somewhere there is a sky, and it's beautiful."


	2. Standing In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the comment_fic prompt: "Any, any, first teddybear."
> 
> Rodney covers a hearing for Daniel.

Rodney watched the little girl hop down from her chair, cross the well of the court, and climb up into the witness box.  
  
The judge leaned over and handed her the stuffed bear. It was practically bigger than her. But she hugged it and rubbed her face against its soft fur and beamed at the judge. She was adorable. Rodney would cover court for Daniel any day.  
  
"Thanks, Judge," the little girl said. "I've never had a real teddy before, and I've never had a real family either."  
  
"You're welcome," the judge said, and Rodney's throat closed.  
  
The little girl turned and ran back to the waiting arms of her band new adoptive parents, and their attorney was rustling people up for pictures, and Rodney packed his iPad into his briefcase slowly, trying to stop the trembling in his hands.  
  
Nope. He was never covering court for Daniel again.


End file.
